moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson Amadatha '''is a Commander of the Grand Alliance aswell as a senior Agent within the SI:7, serving as one of SI:7's primary officers aswell as heading a division of SI:7, the SI:7 Division Bravo. Jackson is a master Rogue and assassin, taking skills from ruthless training by himself and developing techniques from others. Aswell as being an SI:7 Operative, Jackson is a full Military officer and acts alot in the public Alliance Military field along with sometimes acting as a representative for the SI:7 to the rest of the Military given his Commander status. He also co-founded the Hellstriders, a group dedicated to hunting Demons, which him and his best friend co-founded. Currently he serves as their General, Head Tactician and co-leader. He's known to be a strong leader, and has lead his comrades to triumphant ends. He respects both his superiors and subordinates, making him a respected leader of the Alliance Military. Jackson can be said to have a calm yet confident and strong demeanor carrying around him, and he comes off as a single force one would not want to reckon with. = Description = ----Standing tall, stern and ready for anything that may come his way, this man was quick to the draw on anything, constantly assessing his surroundings. He had muscles all around, signifying this man trained often, and hard. This goes to match with his combative skill with both weapons and hand-to-hand. He stood in leathers with steel reinforcements, not trying to like all too intimidating but may strike as that anyways. His combative prowess was rivaled by few in the fact he knew how to use anything you would call a 'weapon'. His movement struck confidence into the surrounding eyes, seeming not to be a force one one would not want to mess with; nor his friends for he was always staying on guard for them, even if they had combative prowess themselves. Chivalrous normally, his personality can be described as cold though shows care in some cases, yet is never rude without a good reason. He values good friends, thus not many people he knows are considered his close friends, infact only a handful of them he considers close. Becoming friends with this man is rather easy, becoming close is another story. Appearance The man standing before you stands a moderately tall six foot one, a broad but flexible build his skin is a darker shade of peach white; with scars all throughout his body. His face is primarily oval shaped and well chiseled with a small bit more square at the chin. His lips a dark pink below a normal nose which points down, not very long but not very flat looking either. He has a large-er forehead covered half by his hair, which goes over his forehead onto the sides past the outside of his eyes, never getting in his way of doing something. His eye brows are thinner than they are thick, the same color of his hair, which is black; his pupils are colored a dark blue surrounded by a bleach white. His ears are attached, a normal size with no piercings. His cheeks would be normal, connecting his just as normal jaw going along with his cleanly shaven overall face, though sometimes little bits of hair will show more when he goes a bit without shaving, though when this happens he normally shaves again, so this isn't shown all too much. His neck is a shorter neck, though still clearly visible it connects to the rest of his body, his Adam's Apple being a smaller one. Around his neck is normally two dog tags aswell, both his own. On each side his collar bone pieces are the largest bones there, though they don't stick out much as he's not frail and skinny. His shoulder are pretty broad, connecting to each side on his upper-upper body which goes to his arms, which are very strong though not an extreme amount of muscle are actually shown; his elbows are strong, yet they don't stick out as he's not all that skinny, connecting down is his lower arm. This lower arm connects to his strong and swift wrists, which go to his coordinated and ambidextrous hands, which he trained to be ambidextrous, and was infact not born with it, though born right handed. When making a fist his middle finger knuckle strikes out the most, with his pointer coming in close along with his index and pinkie being smallest. His chest has a six pack clearly, having a strong upper-body due to that and a pretty strong spine which leads to his slightly broad-er waist which is quite strong and flexible, which connects to his thighs which are easily the strongest bones in his body, his kicks able to do serious damage; they lead down to his legs, which each have decently large knees. They then go down to his feet which are pretty big, being strong just like his thighs. Armor The Commander can be seen in multiple sets of armor, though they are all made of the highest quality steels, Truesteel at that, aswell as the highest quality of leathers. They also have alchemical potion enhancements to give them attributes like being stronger, or non-flammable. Aswell as protection, he favors agility with his armor and assures that he sacrifices no agility for protection, though the armor is still very protective with its design, even having protection that isn't visible to protect vital spots on his body. Whilst needing protective gear, he also must also have it useful on a utility basis, and thus Jackson has many hidden weapons and utilities across his armor alongside his two primary blades at his sides. The design of the armor would be exceptionally complex having the leathers come together in complicated weaves, much science going into the hidden protection and designs to assure the armor sets fit his needs- from the simple sheathes that he uses to hold his main blades to the gauntlets that protect his lower-arms and hands, it is all carefully crafted to assure the armor is made to perfection. Weaponry Countless different weapons in his own armory, Jackson can be seen with a variety of weapons; though most of his weapons are hidden across his person, though he also has two main blades sheathed at each side, generally a set of swords, daggers or axes. Some of these weapons have special properties, though Jackson assures to never rely on these attributes, yet simply the blade itself and his own exceptional combat prowess. As for his hidden weapons, he favors sidearm firearms though also has other weapons hidden, like retractable wrist-blades and hidden shurikens. He is always heavily armed, prepared for things that may come his way- matched with his skills honed over many years, he is a powerful and lethal force. Combative Prowess This man was clearly no rookie to combat, some consider him, including himself, a master of it. He has been proven to be capable of taking on many opponents at once if needed, and is considered a master rogue and assassin, aswell as a master of combat. The Commander is also capable of using the shadows surrounding him to his advantage, whether it be combat, utility or otherwise. He is a master of this art, training for many years in it like he has the rest of his combat skills. He is a proclaimed 'Weapons-master' for his ability to wield almost any type of weapon, firearms, swords and daggers are favored though he is equally skilled with all other types of weaponry. Hie exceptional combative skills come from his ruthless training, everyday doing cardio, and practicing with every single type of weapon he knows how to use. For some reason lifting weights was never something preferred by the Commander, though he does sometimes to keep his pure-strength up. While completely prepared to use lethal force, he normally takes it as a last resort and prefers to subdue the enemy, though this doesn't mean he won't kill someone. Utility Skills Aside from his great combat skills, Jackson holds some other skills in some other arts. His main other skill he's skilled at is medical work, being an expert medic and surgeon aswell as a recipient of the Alliance Royal Red Cross, an award he proudly has to his name. Whilst also a medic, he studies toxicology, and knows how to make poisons; though he is still better at using poisons than making them. He usually resorts to poisons made of Potassium Chloride or Pancuronium Bromide, and less lethal poisons include those that incapacitate, such as those made of Sodium Thiopental, which doubles as a Truth Serum. Other skills he has include some engineering and cooking. He's quite a decent engineer and knows a bit here and there, though he is no master nor does he claim to be. As for cooking, he says to be half-decent, not horrible but not great, for he can make some dishes moderately well, though is by far no expert on cooking. Scars The amount of scars the man has across is body is really uncountable, and are spread all throughout his body. These scars range from bullet wounds, slashes, gouges, burns, and really any other type of scar. Sometimes he'll remove some of these scars, though most of them are kept as symbols of what he's been through. While he could be considered 'pretty beat-up', his face was relatively clear of any large scars, though small cuts here and there make their way to his face, he still keeps a clean face. = Personality = ----This man's personality is rather relaxed and calm, though with that also stern. He almost never shows emotion, and speaks in a calm and nonchalant tone, though in situations like heated combat, it may raise, though he still keeps his calm for the most part. When it comes to his job and the Military, he's known as a good leader for the fact he takes input from his subordinates and superiors in order to best benefit the assignment, and values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority. He's known to have no hesitation to stand up for himself and his friends, though also has self-restraint when necessary. He's said to be very good at dealing with confrontations and encounters given his particular personality, and again, will always stand up for himself and his friends. Faith Jackson does not specifically have faith in any deity or religion, for he believes all deities, with proof confirmed, are real, such as the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune, for deities such as these have been proven to exist for each of their followers have been seen to harness said deity's powers. He's said to have a particular disliking for people that constantly push their religion into things that they shouldn't, though respects all religion that doesn't bring harm upon others nonetheless. Morals The morality of Jackson is generally described as good, though in times of utmost need he will bend the law to accomplish something for the greater good. He has absolutely no problem with killing his enemies, though still takes that as a last resort. He also has a particular hatred for men whom cause harm or violence to women, and will assure that the people who do this know that the first warning will be their only warning, and after that he will assure they do not see the light of day again. He's described as a man of Lawful Good morals, always assuring those around him are protected. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has his fair share of minor-friends whom he's spoken to once or twice, though he has a number of these people he considers himself close with, and know his secrets. Getting friends for Jackson has been shown to be an easy task with his somewhat "Rogue Charm", and will make casual and minor-friends frequently whom he sees on and off again every once and a while, though doesn't consider them very close, yet still treats them well. Anqune Willowen One day as Jackson was assisting with his medical (And combat, for security) skills at the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic he met the Harvest Witch by the name of Anqune Willowen. They saw eachother frequently, and patched eachother up alot; Jackson ended up befriending Anqune. Over time, Jackson and Anqune became rather close, conversing about eachother's personal problems aswell as happier topics, they remain good friends to this day. Sabariel Greenwood One of the only people he claims to be very close with, is a Quel'dorei Ranger by the name of Sabariel Greenwood. Jackson originally befriended her due to a mutual friend telling him about her. They quickly met, and would see eachother every once and a while, though weren't very close. Though over time, Jackson and Sabariel became close friends, often sharing meals in the tavern or spending time talking in peace and quiet at his or her home. To this day they are considered close friends, and Jackson considers her one of his best and closest friend, and sees her almost daily. They also co-founded the Neutral paramilitary organization called the Hellstriders, which he was appointed the General, Head Tactician and co-leader of. Jackson has openly spoke about the fact he has romantic feelings for Sabariel, though she's stated she does not. It is unknown if Sabariel has developed feelings for Jack, though nonetheless the two remain close friends. Other Friendly Comrades Besides his closer friends, Jackson has a multitude of comrades he knows and considers to be close, in a comrade sense. The closest of which would be Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, Commander Alexander Marogos, among a few other Agents of the SI:7. Besides these few, Jackson knows a fair share of other military personnel, including those of high-rank including Marshal Serpico Shar'adore, Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, among others. He also knows a few other well known figures of the Church of the Holy Light, such as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Archbishop Caspius, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, Bishop Niklos Adamant, Vicar Skaxis Voltaire, and a few other Bishops and ordained Priests of the Holy Church. = Companions & Mounts = ----Jackson has a few companions he has which he has befriended. Gretcher Gretcher is a Nighthowl Wolf from Draenor that Jackson rescued whilst on a reconnaissance assignment in Frostfire Ridge back in the initial invasion. The Wolf ended up saving him from captivity of a group of Orcish counter-spies by coming to his aid and picking him up in order to get Jackson out quick and safely. Since then, Gretcher has shown a liking for Jackson and was brought home with him to Azeroth. Gretcher currently resides at the Hellstrider Enclave's Stables though also frequently visits the Military stables in Stormwind City when Jackson is in town. Whilst normally a friendly wolf by nature, upon command or proper-instinct Gretcher is capable of fighting to the point of being lethal. Gretcher of course knows how to control this and only would do such a thing like kill someone if he or someone else was in grave danger. Normally around Gretcher is a large saddle attached to it many weapons, aswell as some satchels to carry things, whether it be weapons or utilities. Gretcher is known to love the cold weather, and also likes to swim. = History = ----It is shown that no records within any Kingdoms under the Grand Alliance's banner holds much about the name Jackson Amadatha. He survived the siege of Stormwind City at the age of only one, brave soldiers managing to escort him out. At the age of seven, Stormwind was retaken by the Alliance. Around the age of eleven, he gained the aspiration of becoming a soldier in service to the Grand Alliance. At age fourteen, he went off the map for four years, no one hearing of him. At age eighteen, he enlisted into SI:7, and served as a low-profile operative until his Commander promotion, and founded the SI:7 Division Bravo. The only records intact now, are of Jackson's history after the Third War, depicting his SI:7 and Military life. These records are strictly classified and are only able to be viewed by Senior Operatives of SI:7 and members of the Alliance High Command. = Miscellaneous = ---- Quotes * ''"No matter the amount of battles we lose; we'll make sure we win the war." Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Art Currently Commissioned. Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-A-DATH-A'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, though this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't drink often. * His favorite non-alcoholic beverage is apple juice. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #036, also being a Head Agent of SI:7. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson's favorite colors are yellow, purple, and green. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Spies Category:Military Officers Category:Rogues Category:Hellstriders Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Assassins Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron